wake_up_deadmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogan
Hogan is a zombie and a friend of Sahu and Skull. He runs a guitar shop that Sahu and Skull frequently visit. After dying and returning to life, Hogan's only wish is to use his second chance at life to see his daughter Bada one more time. Hogan constantly wears a bandana to cover his missing scalp, a feature that commonly misleads others to believe he is bald, and leading them to refer to him as "baldie", much to his chagrin. He is shown to be alive. Appearance & Personality Before becoming a zombie, Hogan was a blond, middle-aged man with receding hairline. After becoming a zombie, Hogan began wearing bandanas around his head to cover up his missing scalp. Personality wise, Hogan was always cheerful, and enjoyed spending time with Sahu and Skull. Hogan enjoyed talking with Sahu and Skull (although he would frequently become annoyed with Sahu), and enjoyed messing with Sahu so much so that even after being cut in half by the German Pinscher, he frequently would frequently joke with Sahu whenever he had the chance. Despite his cheerful personality, Hogan was extremely sensitive when it came to his hair, and would always become angry when Sahu or Skull would bring up his lack of hair, insisting that he wasn't bald, but simply missing his scalp. After his death, it was discovered by Sahu that Hogan had been a bit of pervert, finding a number of Playboy magazines and posters among Hogan's belongings. Plot After dying (under currently unknown circumstances) and reviving, Hogan began running a small music shop (it's possible that he owned the shop before he died, though this is unknown). Hogan's shop was frequently visited by fellow zombies Skull and Sahu, with whom he developed a close friendship. When Sahu's old guitar was damaged, he and Skull visited Hogan's shop to get it repaired. Hogan was dismayed that Sahu expected him to fix the guitar, which was little more than bits and pieces of smashed wood, and insisted that he should just get a new guitar. Despite Sahu's protests, Hogan was able to get him to accept an ES-335 as a replacement. While talking with them, Hogan heard about Sahu's dream of one day confessing to his old crush Ju-Hyeon, and happily noted his own dream to see the sea again, which prompted Sahu and Skull to insult him for having such an odd dream. Hogan asked Skull and Sahu to allow him to fix up the guitar and to return in the morning to pick it up. However, Hogan never got the chance to finish foxing up the guitar, as he was attacked during the night by the German Pinscher. Although Hogan tried to defend himself, he was ultimately cut down by the Pinscher, and was subsequently hung from the wall, with the message "Deadman, Wake up to your death" written around him in his own blood. When Sahu and Skull arrived, Hogan scared Sahu, revealing he was still alive despite his injuries, and explained to them what had happened, before Skull revealed that the Pinscher was still present in the store. Hogan, in his injured state, could only watch with Sahu as Skull attempted to fend off the Pinscher. The three were forced to retreat when Sahu accidentally angered the Pinscher by insulting his life's philosophy, and were chased through the city by the Pinscher before hiding in an alleyway where Sahu and Skull realized that in the all of the commotion, they hadn't noticed that Hogan had fallen asleep (it should be impossible for zombies to fall asleep, and if one does, it means they will soon die). As Sahu berated Hogan for falling asleep while they were under attack (not knowing what it meant for a zombie to fall asleep), Skull gave one of his cigarettes to Hogan, claiming that it was Hogan's fare for his "final passage". The Pinscher soon found them, forcing them to run again. Knowing his time was now numbered, Hogan decided to sacrifice himself to kill the Pinscher, using a grenade blow up himself and the Pinscher. Sahu and Skull would later burn Hogan's things and spread them over a river leading to the ocean (in honor of Hogan's wish to see the sea again). As Sahu was burning Hogan's possessions, he found a picture of Hogan with a young girl, and a note scribbles on it reading "With my loving daughter, Bada. 09.18". Realizing what Hogan's dream had truly been, to see his daughter one last time ("Bada" means "sea" in Korean), Sahu chose to hold onto the photo, playing a song for Hogan on the guitar Hogan had meant to give him. When Skull attempted to ask him about the photo, Sahu told him it was "Just a picture of the baldie and the sea". Category:Zombies Category:Characters